Revenge of the Dragon and the Fallen King
by Karen Hardy
Summary: Two old enemies want Snow, Charming, and Emma to suffer. What better way than kiddnapping Emma's children? Punishes the mother and the grandparents. Win-win right? (Sorry that the summary sucks. I didn't want to reveal everything.)
1. Chapter 1

Emily Mills walked into her room at Regina's house and set down the book she was carrying, closing the door behind her with a gentle tap of her foot. Turning around to grab her bag and go downstairs, she gasped at the sight of the formerly King George, alias Albert Spencer during the curse, and her brother. Henry's arms were tied behind his back, and he had a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Spencer held a gun to his head.

"If you scream, I'll kill him."

"No you won't," Emily countered, thinking on her feet, though thoroughly terrified, "If you went to all the trouble of tying him up to kidnap him, and coming in here after me, then you need him, so you can't kill him."

She struggled to keep a cool head and a steady tone.

"On the contrary, I need one of you," said Spencer, "The boy just happened to be taking a quick nap when I came in. He woke up while I was binding him, so I made sure he wouldn't call out. I could have just walked away, but upon hearing you coming up the stairs, I decided to grab you while I was at it."

Emily debated the truthfulness of George's words.

"What do you want?" she finally asked.

"In the long run," he began, "To make David pay. For now, hurt his daughter through you and your brother."

Emily silently prayed for her mother to open her bedroom door, see George, and help her. She frequently glanced at it, but sadly, she had no such luck. George saw her and smiled.

"I'm afraid neither of your mothers will be coming to save you," he said, chuckling darkly.

"What did you do?"

He dodged the question, asking his own, "Are you going to come quietly, or will more painful methods have to be used?"

Spencer pulled Henry's head back by his hair, causing him to wince in pain as Spencer repositioned the gun.

"Stop. Fine."

"Before we go, I need you to write a message for your family."

"What do you want me to write?"

He made her sit down at her desk and write as he explained what he wanted. He looked over her shoulder to make sure that she was writing exactly what he wanted. She then was forced to let George tie her hands like her brother's. She turned her face away when he tried to put the tape over her mouth, but he grabbed her by the chin and yanked her to face him.

Placing the tape over her mouth, he snapped, "Don't disobey me, and you probably won't die. Get the picture?"

Though he couldn't see it, Henry glared at George, the intensity of his anger and fear only growing. George forced them to walk downstairs to his car, passing an unconscious Regina in the dining room, and made them get in. They drove for a while, and the twins wondered if they were leaving Storybrooke.They turned onto a beat up narrow road and Spencer had them get out.

"We're walking now," he said, "Keep up."

They walked deep into the woods, eventually stopping at an old abandoned house. He shoved Henry into a small room. He walked down the hall and pushed Emily into a room of her own. He pulled a magical blocking cuff from the pocket of his coat. He wasn't stupid. He had heard that Emily had finally learned how to finally control her magic. Something about an angel with a shotgun and monsters that couldn't stand music a few weeks after the fiasco with Hyde. Since Hyde was dead, George had decided to make his move. He placed the cuff on Emily's already bound wrist.

"Have fun."

He laughed and slammed the door, leaving Emily all alone.

*Screw my dumb computer, this is totally a line break*

Thanks for reading, sorry for taking forever. My Once fics generally take longer than everything else, and I've got a lot on my plate right now. thanks for understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

When Regina came to she couldn't remember what had happened to her. Her head hurt like hell though. She walked upstairs to get some aspirin, passing her children's rooms. She was surprised to see as she passed, her son's room in great disarray, which was very unlike him.

"Henry! You need to-"

She stopped short. This wasn't Henry being a messy teenager, this was a break-in. She saw a letter on the floor addressed to herself. She picked it up.

In her daughter's handwriting she read :

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I had your daughter write you a letter while I held your son. She was very compliant considering her brother's life was on the line. Tell the rest that the children will not be returned unharmed. Especially if they continue to act out…_

The letter continued for a while, Emily's writing, but George's cruel words. She could see that her daughter's usually delicately beautiful handwriting was shaky, betraying signs of her daughter's fear despite the fact the Regina could not see her. She ran to her car and drove all the way to the Emma's house. She didn't even bother to knock, she just walked right in.

"Emma!" She yelled.

Emma came from out of a different part of the house, exclaiming angrily, "Regina! What are you doing in my house without knocking?!"

"There's no time for that! Spencer took our kids."

She handed Emma the note, and Emma's demeanor changed in a split second.

"What?! Where are they?! I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Savior. We need your parents for this. Killing him won't solve the problem. They'll know what to do."

"Are you paying my parents a compliment?"

"I'm different without the queen. Come on. And stop grinning."

Emma didn't stop smiling on the way to the loft. Regina, once again not bothering to knock, walked in. Emma raised an eyebrow, but followed. Snow was standing at the counter in the kitchen, fixing something to eat.

"Where's dad?"

Snow looked up.

"Oh! Hey Emma, Regina. David's at the station. What's up?"

She set down what she was working with and wiped off her hands on a towel. Emma and Regina explained the problem of George, watching Snow pale with every word.

"David… David can't know about this. He'll think it's his fault…" Snow mumbled.

"Mom. I know, but we have to tell him. We need his help."

"O-okay. Okay. We'll tell him. Come on."

They went and got into the car, headed for the station. When they got there, they were not expecting to find David as distraught as they did.

"Well," said Regina, "We don't have to tell him. Looks like he already knows."

"He took them… The poor children," David murmured frantically, "How did I…"

"David," said Snow softly, "We need you to calm down to help them. And us. Okay honey?"

He looked at her. He looked so broken.

"You haven't seen what he can do. He's a monster."

"He hasn't seen what I can do," Regina snapped, "If that man has harmed one hair on either of our children-"

"You'll have to rip me off of his corpse if he has." Emma interrupted.

Regina smiled weakly.

"Let's find our kids. We need something belonging to each of them."

"Like this?" Emma asked, magically summoning two shoes. One Henry's and one Emily's.

Smiling Regina responded, "Let's get them back."

Emma threw the shoes in the air and the group began to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily sat alone in the room Spencer had thrust her into. She wondered about her brother, and his well being. She wondered what George had meant when he said that neither of their mother's would save them. Her thoughts wandered for a while, before being interrupted by the door opening. George walked in grinning from ear to ear. He removed the tape from her mouth in a way that was anything but gentle.

"Well? Have you thought about your actions?" He snapped.

"What actions?"

"The actions that landed you here! Stupid girl."

"Oh. Then yes."

"And?"

"And I'm not sorry about it."

George smacked her.

"Insolent child! I should-"

He stopped himself. He smiled darkly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emily asked, trying to distract herself from his deranged look.

"No. I am perfectly fine," he whispered dangerously, "I know your weakness."

Emily's heart skipped a beat. Her weakness?

"What weakness?"

"Oh, just a certain boy with brown hair, hazel eyes, a red striped scarf…"

Emily's heart caught in her throat. She should have known.

"Henry..."

George grinned maliciously, "Exactly. Maybe I should pay him a visit…"

"No!"

He grabbed her throat and brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"I call the shots," he said darkly, "Not you. Do I make myself clear?"

Emily nodded. She was in too much pain to speak. Her throat hurt, but it was mostly her heart that was in pain. She knew the connection she and Henry shared would make both of them vulnerable when the other was threatened. George relinquished his hold on her and walked to the door.

"Be careful."

That was all he said as he slammed the door. Tears made long lines down Emily's face. She listened to Henry next door.

"What do you want?"

"For David to suffer, you stupid boy."

"Why us though?"

"You were much easier to get my hands on than his daughter. And because she cares so much about you, I'll hurt her without even having to lay a finger on her."

"Where's my sister?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What did you do?"

There was silence. Emalie shivered, listening carefully for any sound.

"You hurt her didn't you?"

No answer again. Emalie could tell Henry was getting frantic.

"What did you do to her?! Where is she?!"

On instinct, not taking a moment to think, she called his name.

"Henry! Henry!"

"Emily!" He cried back

"Why you- Girl!" George growled.

He burst furiously into Emily's room.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Emily?! Em!"

"I'm here! Next do-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by a blow to the stomach. She cried out. Another and another came, all over. The pain was almost too much. Henry screamed her name, but she couldn't answer. Emily thought she would pass out soon when, he stopped. He stopped the blows as suddenly as he had began them.

"Emily!"

This time, though she could, she didn't respond. However, she wasn't worried about herself. She didn't care what happened to her. She was worried about him. More tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them. She couldn't do anything. She was useless. Hanging her head in defeat, she continued to cry as George replaced the duct tape and stormed out.

"What did you do to her?" Henry asked. His tone was low and angry.

"Nothing she didn't deserve," Spencer snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never you mind. You'll only make it worse for her."

"What did you do?"

George didn't answer. He re-taped Henry's mouth and left. Both children were hurting; worrying about each other. There was nothing either of them could do but wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we getting closer?" Regina asked, as the four stopped to rest.

"I don't know," Emma replied, "We have no-"

She was cut off by Snow's shouting.

"Emma! Regina! David found Spencer's car and I found footprints! Come on!"

Emma and Regina shared a glance, then took off running towards Snow's voice. When they arrived where they thought Snow and David were, they were greeted by someone else. Someone they were not happy to see.

"Having fun?" George asked.

"You!" Regina shouted, "If you've hurt our children I swear I'll-"

"Regina," Emma said, putting her hand on the woman's arm in an attempt to calm her down. Turning back to George, she asked, "Where are our kids, and my parents?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wait a second," Regina paused, "You don't have magic. How are you doing this?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

"Don't worry. We will."

"Let's stay focused Regina. Where are our kids?"

"Your daughter says hello."

"What did you do?!"

George pulled a phone from his pocket. He flipped through some photos, as though reminiscing, until coming to the one he wanted. It was of Emily. She had obvious bruising, the signs of which Emma recognized from her days as a foster kid. Now both Emma and Regina were livid.

"Why you-"

The two mothers didn't get to tear Spencer apart because he disappeared before they could lay their hands on him. In his place appeared... Lily. She smiled.

"Well Emsie, it seems that I'm not the only one with a vendetta against your parents around here."

"Lily, you picked the wrong mother's to mess with."

Lily smirked.

"You'll do anything so your children are safe. Just like your parents. To you mistrust your kids too? Think they'll turn dark, so you shelter them?"

"Lily. Please. We were friends once."

"Once. Key word there. Once upon a time, Emma, long ago. But you left me. I'm going to make sure you and your parents pay. You'll all pay dearly for your faults. I'm going to see to it."

She disappeared.

"Lily," Emma whispered, "I should have known. This is my fault."

"Emma," Regina began, "We both know it's not your fault. Your parents will be fine. This is the kind of thing they do best. And as for the kids, we'll find them. I swear."

"Emma! Regina!"

The two whirled around and saw Snow and David running towards them. They wrapped their arms tightly around Emma.

"You're kind of squishing me here, can you let go?" Emma asked, her voice muffled.

They relinquished their hug of death, but stayed close nonetheless.

"Lily," David explained, "It was-"

"We know dad. She came and gloated to us too."

"She led us off on a false trail and took the twins' shoes. We can't follow them anymore."

Emma's hand was shaking again.

"Emma, it's going to be okay," Snow consoled, "We'll find them. That's what this family does."

"I really did find George's car though."

Emma looked up.

"You did? Let's go!"

The four adults walked towards a narrow dirt road, where they saw Spencer's car. They continued walking, following the partial footprints that Snow found. They came to an old house.

"You think this is it?" Emma asked.

"It's where the prints lead," Snow replied.

"Well let's go then," snapped Regina, "I want to get our kids back!"

They stopped in their tracks, not a foot away from the door, just as they were about to go in because of a blood curdling sound. It was Henry and Emily… they were... _screaming_.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily appeared in front of the four adults, leaning casually against the wall.

"Fancy seeing you here Emma," she said smugly.

"What have you done to my kids?!" Emma yelled, lunging at Lily.

Lily took one graceful step to the side and continued, "Nothing. I'm not hurting them. You are. There's a protection spell on the house. When anyone other than me or Spencer comes within two feet of the house, those two get to see what the magical equivalent of a high voltage electric shock is."

Immediately, the group stepped away from the building and the screams thankfully ceased.

"Why? Why not hurt us?" Snow asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You care most about your family. You could care less about yourselves. I knew that if my associate and I hurt your family, you'd feel more pain."

"But why my kids Lily?! Why not me?!" Emma cried out.

"We were friends once upon a time, Emma. So I do have a little sympathy for you, because whether I like it or not, you were my only friend growing up. Your kids? Your parents? Not so much," shifting her gaze towards Snow and Charming, Lily snapped, "Don't even think about trying to trade yourselves. The kids will do quite nicely. If you'd like though, I can give you a quick look-see."

Emma gave Lily a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I can show you, let's call it a magical hologram, of one of your kids."

"Fine," said Emma, "Do it."

"Pick a kid."

"Henry. George showed us a picture of Em."

Lily raised her hands and a puff of smoke created a magical hologram of Henry. He looked around and upon seeing Emma, ran towards the group.

"Mom! Mom!"

He tried to hug them, but discovered he was insubstantial.

"Mom? What's happening?"

"Henry, you're still up there with Emily," Emma explained, "You can just see and speak to us. Okay? How are you?"

"I hurt a lot all over, but I think Emily is worse. She called out to me, but then Spencer went into where she was being held and…"

He didn't finish.

"We know kid. We saw a picture."

Though Henry was a teenager, Emma and Regina wanted so badly to hold him and tell him that he and his sister would be okay, but unfortunately, they couldn't promise that. They were about to continue the conversation when Henry began to fade away.

"Bye guys."

Emma was crying, with Regina's hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of her."

"I'll try mom."

Soon Henry was totally gone.

"Bye bye Emma. Have a good day," Lily snapped, before disappearing herself.

"What are we going to do about the protection spell?" Emma wondered aloud.

"Miss Swan," Regina replied, "For right now, I'm ending the _we_. You are going home, where the pirate can look after you and _I_ 'm going to Gold."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Emma, you need it. I've already called Hook."

"No! I'm not going home! I need to help them!"

Regina looked at her watch.

"What is taking that pirate so long?! I called him a while ago!"

Regina waved a hand and Hook appeared.

"What the bloody hell?!" He exclaimed, "Swan? What's going on? I got a call from Regina saying that I needed to come get you. Did you find them?"

"We found them..."

"But?"

"We can't go inside," Regina elaborated, "If we come within a foot of the building, the kids feel an electric shock."

"Bloody hell. Who is that sick?"

"George and Lily." David snarled.

"If I can help, I will."

"You can Guyliner. Take Emma home. And keep her there. She needs to recuperate, though she denies it."

"I do not need to rest!"

"Seeing the twins like this was a low blow Emma," said Snow, "We just need to give you time to get in control of your magic. Don't think I didn't see those tremors."

"I thought the cricket was helping you Swan."

"He was- is. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help."

"Ms. Swan, this is currently a non negotiable. Guyliner, take her hand."

Killian did.

"Why?"

Regina said nothing, waved her hand, and sent them home.

"Regina-"

"Not now Snow. Right now we need a plan."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"I need to see Rumple."

"You are not going alone."

"Yes, sheppard, I am."

"Let us help you," Snow countered, "They're our grandchildren as much as they're your kids."

"Fine. But you let me negotiate."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Henry sat, tied to the chair, thinking. The ropes were digging into his wrists, having discovered the hard way that if he tried to struggle, they magically got tighter. He was bruised, and everywhere ached.

"How do we get out of here?" He thought. "How do I save Em?"

He was worried sick about her, having heard her pain several times. The screams haunted him. Everything about it made him feel sick to his stomach. The door opened, and he tensed. He relaxed when the person was revealed. It was Emily. She put her finger to her lips and walked over to untie him.

"How?" He whispered.

"I'm done being the damsel in distress type," she replied, working on sawing through a particularly hard knot.

"How did you get out?"

"George brought an enchanted knife with him last time he came in," Emily explained, causing both herself and Henry to shudder, "I stole it from his pocket when he was talking and kept it hidden until he left. Then I cut my bonds and- Remember I said the knife was enchanted? I was able to pry off the cuff with it. Lily found me trying to escape and I gave her a taste of her own medicine. I haven't seen George since I stole his knife though, which worries me."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Slow clapping was heard from the doorway. Emily turned around to face George, standing protectively in front of Henry.

"Sweet. Real sweet," George quipped darkly, "So, you thought you might be able to get away? That's adorable. Really, it is."

Emily had never used her magic for violence and never would, but George didn't need to know that. Emily's hands lit up bright teal.

"Stay back," she said.

George's cruel face betrayed hints of fear. He was trying, but falling just a bit short of fully succeeding, to mask it.

"Leave. Our family will be here soon."

"They can't come inside though."

"You would do yourself good to leave," Emily said, redirecting the conversation.

"What?"

"You heard me," she repeated, "You would do yourself good to leave."

"You're stalling for time."

"Am I? Or are you?"

"What use is stalling to me young lady?"

"You're stalling until Lily comes back," Emily replied coolly, "It won't work. When I said that I, 'gave her a taste of her own medicine', I put that magic blocking cuff on her."

George, though he fought it, visibly tensed. Emily walked over to the ropes around her brother.

"I'm done being a pushover," Emily snapped, "We're getting out of here."

She sawed through the last of her brother's bonds, allowing him to get up. He stood.

"She's right. Get back."

"What makes you so confident that she won't, perhaps, kill someone, little boy? Like me?"

"She's too light for that."

"Good!" George shouted.

He lunged forward, attempting to grab either twin, but they were gone.

Standing on the docks on the other side of town, were Henry and Emily.

"Where are we?" Henry asked, not immediately registering their location.

"We're at the docks," Emily whispered incredulously, "I didn't know I could teleport people. The docks was the first place I could think of."

"Think of home," Henry suggested.

"Alright. I'll try."

She closed her eyes and felt something shift. The two children had their eyes open for ten seconds before Emma wrapped them in a gigantic hug.

"Uh, mom?" Emily choked out, "I'm actually really fond of breathing, and I'm sure Henry is too, so if you could not crush our vital organs, we'd appreciate it."

"Everything all right Swan?" Killian asked, walking in.

"Couldn't be better." Emma replied.

"Actually it could. If you, you know, ease up on your hug of death mom."

"I'm sorry. You scared me though! What happened? How did George get you in the first place?"

The two kids shared a look and began telling their tale.

"Well," Henry began, taking a deep breath, "I was taking a break from homework and fell asleep on accident. When I woke up, George was standing right behind me. He had duct taped my mouth shut, and was about to tie me up when I awoke. He eventually got me, and we were going to leave, but he heard Emily coming up the stairs and decided to kill two birds with one stone. Wanna continue Em?"

"He dragged Henry into my room as I came in to set down my stuff. I turned around and there he was. He threatened Henry's life, so I cooperated with him. We went downstairs, got into his car, went to an old house and he locked us in."

"Bloody hell. How on earth did you escape?"

"George brought an enchanted knife with him last time he came into my room," Emily explained, "I stole it from his pocket and kept it hidden until after he left. Then I cut through my bonds and used the enchanted knife to pry off the anti-magic cuff with. Lily discovered me during my escape and I put the cuff on her. Infuriated, she left and I went to free Henry."

"Anything else?" Emma pressed.

"When Emily was in the process of freeing me, George came in and almost caught us again, but we… Well, Emily should say it. It's her achievement after all."

"What achievement Em?"

"I teleported us away from George. That's how we got home."

"That's fantastic Emily!"

Emily smiled, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're home, and safe." Emma said, "I wish you could stay home, safe, for at least a week. Do you think it's possible in our family?"

"It's possible to try Mom."

Emma smiled at her children's unwavering belief. Her son was the Truest Believer and his sister just had the kind of perfect faith in him and everything else that most people wish they had.

"Now, off to Whale's, and then to Blue's. They can assess the damage."

_

Thankfully, the damage wasn't irreparable. It had actually made Emily's magic stronger. And the bond between the twins was strong as ever. Maybe they could get through the next month without incident.


End file.
